


Improvisation

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Finn improves upon the instructions.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



“Wow, Finn, that’s –” Poe pauses for just a moment, “Actually, _wow_ , that looks amazing.”

“Hey,” Snorting with laughter, Finn catches the way Poe’s dark eyes are roving hungrily over the food, “What’s that supposed to mean, ‘actually’?”

Acting offended takes more effort than it should, given his mouth is determined to grin.

“I _did_ overhear you talking back to the datapad,” Poe’s hand sneaks out, index finger extended to steal a taste.

“That recipe was totally wrong,” Crossing his arms, Finn insists.

“No argument here,” Sucking his finger clean happily, Poe draws Finn in to lick into his mouth next.


End file.
